Entanglements
by sailor aidos
Summary: [AU] It started with an announcement in the papers of the upcoming marriage of that unlikeliest of grooms, Hisoka. Machi, supposedly engaged to Illumi, is confused. More so since Hisoka’s fiancée turns to her for advice. Complete! HxM of course.
1. The announcement in the papers

**_A/N:_** I had this idea that just wouldn't go away and was inspired by a novel I once read before. This fic would be really short and I had to write it to get it out of my head so I could continue finishing my other fics. +wink, wink+ Anyway, read it and please tell me what you think.

**Standard disclaimer applies.** Togashi, O Togashi. Where art thou? (Yeah, he owns this and he still has to finish the manga).

**Chapter 1:_ The announcement in the papers_**

"**_An engagement is announced between Biscuit Krueger, spinster and Hisoka N. Zane, bachelor. Ms. Krueger is a jewelry designer while Mr. Zane is heir to a bubble gum business empire. A winter wedding is planned." _**

"Ah, so you've seen it."

Machi looked up from the newspaper she was reading. Illumi smiled blandly from the doorway. "Your butler let me in," he said as way of explanation for his presence in Machi's dining room.

"Take a seat." Machi indicated a chair opposite her, "Would you like some coffee? Toast?"

Illumi shook his head as he sat down, "I don't eat breakfast."

Machi lifted an eyebrow, "Actually, I'm surprised that you're up at…" she exaggeratingly looked at her wristwatch, "…at half past ten o' clock."

Illumi combed a hand through his hair. "You're right. But Gotou, our head butler, woke me up. He got it into his head that I would surely love to see that announcement," he nodded to the newspaper that Machi was now carefully folding away.

"Really? How odd," Machi's voice was neutral. Very neutral that Illumi fixed her with a penetrating stare. "Well, I suppose he _is_ your best friend."

Illumi continued to look at her thoughtfully, "You're taking this quite calmly." He raised a hand to stop Machi who was about to reply before adding, "I know you're always that calm but this…_this disinterest_ is actually quite…_suspicious_." He hid a smile as Machi now fixed her ice-cold eyes at him.

He and Machi had become good friends since Machi moved to Kukuru Mt. She was a dressmaker and very successful too. His mother, Kikyo, was a regular customer at Machi's boutique as well as most of the wealthy women in town. Illumi knew he could tease Machi but also knew that there was hell to pay if he went overboard.

"Why suspicious?" Machi asked coolly as she sipped her coffee. "It's not that _I'm not interested_, it's just that _I'm indifferent_." She shrugged and continued buttering a piece of toast. "That's two different things and besides, it's not at all surprising for Hisoka to get married. Sooner or later, he was going to get caught anyway with that playboy lifestyle of his," she took a big bite from the bread.

Illumi now looked amused. "Yes, it isn't surprising considering that you were both engaged once…" he paused expecting Machi to elaborate at her and Hisoka's aborted engagement. However, he was disappointed when Machi didn't reply. "Oh well, looks like it's you and I who are now engaged."

"Yes, especially if the town gossip is to be believed," Machi added easily. That was the problem with living in a close-knit town like Kukuru Mt. Gossip was the official occupation of the townspeople. And it didn't help matters that Machi was a lovely, single female newly moved to town while Illumi, the handsome, eldest son of the wealthy Zoaldyecks, was the most eligible bachelor within a radius of fifty miles around. Machi wouldn't be surprised if she saw an announcement of her and Illumi's engagement in the papers sent by the well-meaning people of the town.

She wasn't bothered being paired up with Illumi since it existed only in the imaginations of the townspeople. They were friends even if Illumi was best friends with her ex-fiance. Actually, she knew that that engagement was a mistake from the beginning, Hisoka being what he was. They had parted in what could be considered amiable terms and she knew that only Hisoka's pride got hurt in their parting. Unconsciously, her eyes traveled to the folded newspaper at the table.

"Do you know her?"

"Biscuit?" Machi didn't bother pretending she didn't know what Illumi was asking. "I've met her once in Greed Island," she explained referring to that popular island resort of the rich and famous.

"Ah, yes. That's also where Hisoka met her."

"Actually, I believe it was your brother Killua who introduced them to each other."

"Do I hear accusation in your voice?" Illumi asked mockingly still trying to bait Machi. There was still no reaction, he shrugged, "No, it was actually his friend Gon who introduced them. They got quite close during their time there."

Machi nodded, still eating her toast although she was starting to get confused. She knew that that was the only time Hisoka and Biscuit spent the most time together. She didn't also hear any news that they were dating after coming back so why this engagement? _A case of love at first sight?_ Machi felt an inexplicable emotion in the pit of her stomach. Hmmm…she must be drinking too much coffee lately.

"Anyway, there's something else I need to tell you," Illumi shifted comfortably in his chair. "Killua was also another reason why I woke up early. He got a call from Gon. It seems that Gon is taking him up on his offer to come over for a visit." He paused and looked squarely at Machi as he said, "Biscuit is coming with him."

Machi's hand froze for a second as she reached for her cup but she recovered quickly and managed to ask in her usual way, "Oh? Why's that?"

"It seems that Biscuit wants to learn more about her would-be-groom," Illumi explained casually as he started to get up from his seat.

"Yes," Machi nodded understandingly, "So she's staying at your mansion to get to know his friend. I suppose that's only logical. But wouldn't she be in your way? You do have business to take care of."

Illumi was now smiling openly, "Yes and no. Yes, she'll be staying with us and no she won't be in my way. Because you see, she's actually coming to see you my dear."

"_Me?!?_"

"Why yes," Illumi was casually inspecting his fingernails but Machi could see that he was thoroughly enjoying the situation. "Biscuit is having what you call 'cold feet' and Hisoka, being the _kind person_ he is…" Machi snorted in her coffee, "… has suitably advised her to come and talk to you."

Machi's mouth almost dropped open in surprise. Illumi leaned forward and told her gravely, "It seems that you're the only one who can help my friend seize his happiness."

Machi didn't like the sound of that and distrusted Illumi's seriousness. Her eyes narrowed, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Illumi straightened up and smiled again, "Why, it's simple really. You have to convince Biscuit that Hisoka would make a great husband and she's the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying him."

The cup in Machi's hand dropped to the saucer with a clatter.

Illumi grinned and quirked an eyebrow at her, "That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"


	2. The runaway bride again

**Chapter 2: _The runaway bride again_**

"So why did you break off the engagement?"

Machi tried to hide a wince. That was the question she was most dreading but being the cool and collected creature she was, she calmly replied to the blonde girl beside her, "It was done mutually. Hisoka and I both decided we just wouldn't suit." She silently added to herself, _"Please let that be the last of that."_

Biscuit chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, "I see. So you both decided you were incompatible." She smiled and pointed excitedly to a stuffed bunny at a store window. "Do you think he'll like that?"

"I believe so," Machi replied. She and Biscuit had already been shopping around Kukuru Mt.'s shopping district for three hours now. She was tired what with the walking and endless questions, not to mention the shopping bags that they were carrying, all of them Biscuit's purchases.

Biscuit seemed to sense her tiredness and said, "Hey look, there's an ice cream parlor over there. Tell you what, I'll treat you to a banana split since you've been so good to me. But can you go ahead and reserve us a seat? I'll just go quickly to that store and buy that bunny."

Machi agreed in relief and went over to find a vacant booth at the parlor. Never mind that she didn't like ice cream. At least, she was able to rest. Her head was beginning to pound and she felt a headache coming on. Biscuit had arrived two days ago and since then, she had always stuck to Machi's side, asking her questions about her prospective husband.

She had only met Biscuit fleetingly on Greed Island and she was quite struck by how young she was. Knowing Hisoka, that might have been the reason why he decided to court her but Biscuit had assured her that she was older than she looked when she asked. Probably older than Hisoka, she told Machi although Machi couldn't quite believe her.

So far, Biscuit's questions had all been about Hisoka's likes and dislikes and his friends, especially Illumi. Machi had patiently answered them all and was congratulating herself that she had answered the most dreaded question without so much as a stutter.

Finally, Biscuit came with another shopping bag swinging from her arm. "I've already ordered. Banana split for you and a triple oreo sundae for me. That fine with you?"

"Of course. Thanks."

Biscuit shook her head, "No, I should be the one thanking you."

Machi just smiled slightly. They were both silent until the waitress arrived with their orders. Machi made a pretense of eating her ice cream when Biscuit commented, "You know, it's odd."

"Huh? What is?"

"That you're not asking me any questions," Biscuit said plaintively while Machi lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "For example, aren't you going to ask how Hisoka and I met?"

Machi shrugged, "I know you both met in Greed Island."

Biscuit giggled and blushed slightly. "Yes, he was actually skinny-dipping when I first saw him." Machi stayed perfectly silent. "I thought then and there that he was the finest specimen of manhood I've ever seen."

The blue-haired girl refrained from rolling her eyes. _Hisoka caught in a state of undress. Surprise, surprise. Yeah, right._ These thoughts however, she didn't say aloud.

It was now Biscuit who stayed silent. Machi thoughtfully looked at her properly for the first time and wondered how Illumi erroneously made a big deal of Biscuit having second thoughts about her engagement. She seemed happy with her decision and Machi was thankful that she didn't have to list Hisoka's good points. If there was any.

"Is Hisoka really that… that unaffectionate?" Biscuit suddenly demanded.

Machi almost choked on her ice cream. "Un-… Unaff- … Unaffectionate?" She kept her voice level so as not to sound incredulous, "What do you mean?"

Biscuit's happy demeanor suddenly fell and she gave a small, sad shrug, "Oh, I don't know. But he seems… not wholly serious about this engagement."

Machi plastered a smile on her face. _Okay, remember what Illumi told you._ "Well, you see…he, um, he's usually seen as a playboy but that doesn't mean to say he can't be serious," she added hastily and wracked her brains for what to say next.

"He's playful and some or actually most would say that he's flirtatious but he's only that way with girls that he really likes. And he's protective, I mean, if he likes you, he won't let anybody else hurt you. He's also generous and if you ever seriously need help, he will help you. Well, of course, he does have an ulterior motive for doing these nice things but you know, most people are like that anyway so you really can't blame him for that…" Machi realized she was babbling. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"But what's really important is that he asked _you_ to marry him…," Machi found that she had a hard time swallowing when she said that. _Must be the ice cream_. "And for Hisoka, that's a big thing. You can be sure he won't be looking at any other girls anymore." She assured Biscuit all the while crossing her fingers behind her back.

Biscuit's eyes were growing in amazement as Machi said her piece and there was now a worried frown on her forehead. "Really? But…but I never saw Hisoka being flirtatious."

If Machi was surprised she didn't show it, "That's a relief… I mean, that's good, isn't it? So you see, he's really serious about you."

Biscuit was still frowning however, "Do you know that Killua and Gon also told me that he's quite the ladies' man? But he never made a pass at me."

Machi's mouth now opened in surprise.

"When we met again in York Shin, he avoided all the girls who were throwing themselves at him."

"_He did?!?_"

"I even went to his hotel room once, oh you know, to try and interest him," Biscuit blushed, "But he never even let me in!"

"_He didn't?!?_"

"That's why I was really surprised when he suddenly called me one day and asked me out on a date then suddenly asked me to marry him."

"_What?!?_" Machi knew her voice was starting to get hysterical but were they talking about the same man here?

"Oh, you might think I was a bit hasty and agreed at once but he's really quite handsome you know, and rich. And the way he just demanded that we should marry since we're both single, beautiful and successful was just so romantic." At Machi's raised eyebrows she hastily added, "It was the first time someone proposed to me like that, I mean all the other guys who asked me we're just so pathetic. Declaring their undying love and all that."

"So there's really no problem, right? About you're getting married?" Machi had a hard time saying out the words. _Dang! She really shouldn't have eaten the ice cream_.

"Well, yes but…" Biscuit started to frown again. "At first, he was quite willing to help me with the wedding arrangements then he started getting distant. And do you know he was greatly irritated when I sent that announcement to the papers? I mean, why shouldn't I? It's the proper thing to do right? Well anyway, I also got mad at him and he told me that if I was having second thoughts I should come here and get some advice from you."

Machi nodded. Yes and she was quite willing to help. Although why she felt miserable about it she ascribed to her lack of a good cup of coffee. She just needed her usual caffeine-fix that's all.

"And there's something else…" Biscuit started playing idly with her sundae. The ice cream was now melted. "I hope you won't judge me too harshly but you see there's another guy who I also like."

_Uh-oh._ Machi thought.

"His name is Wing but he never told me anything. It…it was only when I was preparing to go here that he suddenly came up to me and… and finally confessed his feelings." Biscuit looked squarely at her and Machi knew at once what the silent plea in her eyes was and the real reason for Biscuit's cold feet.

_No, oh no. Not again._ Hisoka had a big ego and another girl jilting him would really ruin him. There were a lot of times that Machi would have greatly enjoyed strangling Hisoka but this was too much. After she had broken off her engagement to him, Hisoka had never done anything unkind to her. She now wanted to do something right for him. If he had advised Biscuit to come to her for encouragement then by golly, she was going to make sure Biscuit was going to be there at the altar on their wedding day.

"You said you liked Hisoka's proposal the most," Machi calmly told her. "You are attracted to him and I did tell you he could be quite generous, also kind. I was quite surprised when you told me that he's not being his flirtatious normal self and that's a good thing. You see, he's changing for the better and it's all because of you," she said in her most persuasive voice and she looked directly into the other girl's eyes.

Biscuit's frown slightly cleared, "I…I suppose so…" then she smiled. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I wanted him, and now I got him, haven't I?"

That wasn't exactly how Machi would have phrased the situation but at least Biscuit was now again slurping her sundae happily. To clinch matters, she resolutely added, "Tell you what, I'll convince Illumi to throw you both an engagement party. You'll both like that, won't you?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Machi!"

Machi reddened slightly at Biscuit's outburst but she was relieved that at least she had done something right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatever did you say to her?!?"

Machi was taken aback at Illumi's agitated question. She had received a call from his butler asking her to come to the mansion as Illumi wanted to talk to her ASAP.

"Her? Biscuit?" She asked, a little confused, as she sat down on one of the couches in Illumi's den.

"Yes, Biscuit. Do you know what this is?" Illumi demanded as he held out a paper to Machi.

"I don't understand and I don't appreciate that tone of voice, Illumi."

Illumi was slightly chastened. "Yeah well, _gomen_. But do you know what that is?"

Machi shook her head. Really, what was Illumi talking about? It had been three days since she had told him to give an engagement party. The party was to going to be held two days from now. Since that talk at the ice cream parlor, she and Biscuit had been meeting and hanging out together regularly although they hadn't talked about Hisoka anymore. Speaking of Biscuit…

"Where's Biscuit?" Machi asked scanning the room, expecting the girl to come any moment inside the room.

Illumi smiled a little too pleasantly and his voice was silky as he pointed to the paper now in Machi's hand, "That letter has the answer, my dear Machi. Apparently, _she_ is now on an airship away from here. _She_ is eloping with a certain Wing-san."

Machi sat frozen in her seat, shocked beyond words. When at last she could speak, she croaked out, "Wha-…What?!! That can't be!" Then she abruptly stood up. "We must get her back before Hisoka knows of this."

Illumi uncharacteristically laughed, "If you could teleport that would be quite easy since Hisoka, I am happy to say, has called me this morning and is coming here today. He'll be arriving in oh, I don't know…" Illumi looked at his watch, "…an hour from now."

Illumi had scarcely finished what he was saying when Machi bolted out of the room. He watched her leave then shook his head. Great! Now it was left to him to acquaint his friend of his runaway bride-to-be number two. Sheesh! He didn't quite relish the thought of facing Hisoka when he told him that.


	3. The most tangled of all motives

**Chapter 3:_ The most tangled of all motives_**

"Hello, Illumi. Missed me?"

Illumi's face remained impassive at Hisoka's greeting. _That's good, Illumi_, he told himself. _Remain calm, act your normal self so he won't suspect anything_. He was doing a good job of it until Hisoka sat on the couch that Machi had recently vacated. Illumi winced, remembering the less than pleasant task before him.

"Want anything to drink?" Illumi knew he was stalling for time but Hisoka came straight to the point.

"Where's my fiancée?"

"You sure you don't want anything to drink? Anyway, I'll just fix you up a screwdriver." Then before Illumi could stop himself, he said, "I certainly need one."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow mockingly, "My, my, you certainly seem agitated." Illumi suddenly thought of making up a story of how he wasn't feeling well when Hisoka persisted. "Where is Biscuit, Illumi?"

"Oh, she's probably with Machi," Illumi said a little airily as he gave Hisoka his drink. Then thought that after all, it wasn't a lie, Machi was probably with Biscuit now. That is, if Machi can fly at a 100 miles an hour.

"Ah yes, the ever reliable Machi." Illumi's eyebrows rose at the mockery in Hisoka's tone. "What a _good friend_ of mine she turned out to be. Biscuit has told me _all_ the good things Machi had said about me."

Illumi frowned at his friend's sarcasm. Of course he knew that Hisoka had less than sterling qualities but he wasn't mean and ungrateful. Besides, this was his own idea after all.

"I suppose Machi is helping Biscuit with the wedding flowers and what color to pick for the gown," Hisoka said in the same sarcastic tone as he swirled the contents of the drink in his hand. "Who knew Machi could be this _accommodating_?"

Illumi now scowled at Hisoka. "I know you have a defective personality my friend," he said matching Hisoka's tone, "But what is your problem? You were the one who put her up to this." Then knowing that this was better dealt with sooner or later, he added, "Alright, do you really want to know where Biscuit is right now? She's on an airship _eloping with somebody else_, and really, no one can blame her if you ask me. But hopefully, Machi is now with them."

Illumi was slightly surprised when Hisoka just smiled albeit a little nastily, "Ah, so the truth comes out. I must say, Machi has lost her touch. She should have helped Biscuit flee earlier rather than wait for me to come here."

Illumi shook his head and said in a dangerous voice, "You should be a lot nicer to Machi. Your distrust of her is really uncalled for after all the things she did for you." Hisoka just shrugged. Illumi now calmly sipped his drink as he added in a flat but chiding tone, "If you must know, Machi is stopping that elopement and hopes to bring Biscuit back to you!"

Hisoka bolted upright in his seat just as one of the servants knocked and peered inside the room. "Forgive me for the intrusion, master Illumi," the young footman said, "But Miss Machi has called and requests that you come to her house immediately."

Illumi frowned but nodded. The footman however, had something else to say, "Erm, Miss Biscuit is also out in the hall now and she has someone with her." The young servant bowed before going out of the room.

Hisoka had already stood up and was about to also leave when Illumi stopped him. "Not so fast. I advise you to calm yourself first before confronting your fiancée."

"Who said I was going to talk to Biscuit?" Hisoka retorted, his face like a thundercloud.

"Huh? Then where are you going?"

"I'm going to see that little witch, Machi," Hisoka darkly said as he reached the door then he told Illumi before closing the door behind him, "Do something right this time and see to Biscuit and her friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Machi sat a little wearily. She was back in her own living room after making sure Biscuit and Wing were on their way back to the Zoaldyeck mansion. She had made a mad dash to the airfield after Illumi told her about the elopement. She had been willing to charter her own airship just so she could get to Biscuit in time but it seemed that the gods above sensed her predicament and were quite willing to help her.

Machi had found Biscuit and Wing in the airfield and the two were arguing. It turned out that Biscuit had told Wing that Hisoka had broken off the engagement so she was free to marry him. Unluckily for Biscuit (but luckily for Machi), one of the passengers knew her as Illumi's guest and the fiancée of his friend. She had congratulated Biscuit and so Wing, realizing that Biscuit was lying, refused to board the airship with her. They were arguing the matter when Machi found them.

She had taken one look at Wing and knew at once that he was an honorable man. Machi had a hard time convincing Biscuit to return and face Hisoka but Wing also helped her. He was quite willing to bring Biscuit back personally and apologize to Hisoka if necessary about the misunderstanding. Biscuit, knowing she was outnumbered, finally gave in but threatened that nothing was going to stop her breaking off the engagement if Hisoka still acted lukewarm towards her.

Machi rubbed her temples. Well, she had done the best she could. It was up to Hisoka if he wanted to win back his fiancée. _I hope Illumi gets here quickly so I could coach him on what to do to persuade Hisoka to be cooperative_, Machi thought. She stood up, about to get a cup of coffee, when the doors to the living room suddenly swung open with a crash.

"Hisoka! You're here?!?"

"Yes and quite a bit late too," Hisoka informed her nastily as he took a threatening step towards her.

Machi stiffened and crossed her arms, "What are you talking about?" Then she unbended a little, "Oh, alright. There was a slight problem but I don't know why you have to blame me. Biscuit was feeling just a little insecure and I hope you've already talked to her."

"No, she's back in the mansion but I still haven't seen her."

"Then that's just as well with your odd mood." Machi proceeded to coldly lecture Hisoka. "I don't know what game you're playing but I've done the best I could. As I've told you, Biscuit is just feeling a little insecure. She apparently thinks that you don't care for her the way a fiancée should and to tell you frankly, I can't blame her if she chooses Wing over you. Anyway, I've managed to convince her that your being this… _unnaturally_ cool towards her could only mean that you're quite serious this time."

Hisoka bowed his head and covered his face with his hands so Machi added more kindly. "I think she's willing to give you a second chance. She's really quite an affectionate girl, Hisoka and I think if you just act more thoughtfully towards her, everything will be alright." Hisoka still stayed silent so Machi continued although she didn't know why a lump was forming in her throat, "_Gomen_, but that's the best I can do. I do hope you settle this alright."

"Aaaaargh!" Hisoka suddenly cried clutching his hair then demanded angrily, "What do you have in that beautiful head of yours? Cotton balls?!?"

Machi was stunned, "E-…Excuse me?"

"Gah!" Hisoka cried out angrily then he began to pace the floor gesticulating wildly with his hands. "How could you be this unpredictable?!! _Chotto matte!_ Maybe you did this on purpose!"

Machi frowned in confusion as Hisoka continued his tirade. "I only had this one favor to ask you, Machi. Just this one but no, you just had to fail me!"

"What are you talking about?!?" Machi was now sufficiently bewildered to ask.

Hisoka glaringly faced her, hands on his hips. "As if you didn't know! I purposely sent Biscuit to you so you could discourage her from marrying me. If there was one woman I know who could successfully convince any girl that marrying me was the biggest mistake of her life, it was you!"

"I did all I could so she would have second thoughts but what did you do?!" Hisoka demanded as he resumed his angry pacing, "You praised me to her! You gave me virtues that you knew I didn't possess! Generous? Kind? Helpful? _Me?!!_ What were you thinking?!?"

Machi had been still all the while Hisoka ranted at her but she now managed to also demand angrily, "Do you mean to say that you sent Biscuit to me so _I_ could help her break off her engagement to you?!? Are you insane? Oh wait, stupid question."

Hisoka glared at her but Machi was now also angry at him but she tried to ask calmly even as she rubbed her aching forehead, "Then tell me, just tell me this. Why did you even ask her to _marry you_?"

Hisoka threw up his hands in exasperation and replied brusquely, "Why do you think? _You_ were marrying Illumi. _My best friend_, nonetheless. And I had to marry somebody…anybody…eventually. Biscuit was the one available when I decided."

"What?!?" Machi cried in complete bewilderment. "You were going to marry Biscuit because I was… I was going to marry Illumi?!? We're not even engaged! Much less dating!"

Hisoka managed to look a little ashamed although he still scowled at her. "Yeah well, you know that's the problem with living in a town like Kukuru Mt. Gossip has a way of…" he shrugged and continued, "Anyway, three _reliable_ sources had told me that you and Illumi were engaged."

Machi could instantly guess who they were. Kororo had visited once in the spring while Feitan and Shizuku had made a brief stop in Kukuru Mt. before going on their honeymoon last month. Machi shook her head, who knew that her friends were actually gullible to gossip.

Hisoka had his hands in his pockets and was contemplating the floor as he explained, "It was only when I met Killua in the city that I found out that it was only gossip and nothing more. By then however, I was already engaged to Biscuit."

"So knowing Illumi and I aren't really engaged, you sent Biscuit to me so I could help you become unengaged to her?" Machi asked disbelievingly. "I know this might be logical to you but most of us don't share your way of thinking so could you just please tell me…" her voice was rising in anger so she calmed herself before continuing, "…just tell me…what the he-…whatever for?!?"

"Aaaaahhh!" Hisoka cried again in exasperation and suddenly grabbed Machi's shoulders. From his expression, she knew that he badly wanted to shake her. "Are you really this dumb? Or do you just enjoy torturing me?!?"

Machi's face registered angry confusion so Hisoka collected himself although he didn't let go of her shoulders. He explained in a bitter tone, "I would have married Biscuit if it had been true that you and Illumi were getting married. But you're not so I had to get rid of her without being called an ungentleman." Machi was about to retort but Hisoka didn't let her, "You know perfectly well I wouldn't make her a good husband but I was going to try. But now, knowing you were free, I won't even attempt it."

Hisoka slowly pulled Machi to him and asked harshly, "Why did you do it?"

She roughly pushed him away, "What do you mean _why_? You may have had this twisted plan of proposing to any random, poor girl then indirectly dumping her but all I thought about was how I didn't want you to get jilted _again_. I was actually trying to avoid letting you get hurt…a momentary lapse of judgment, believe me. And you…you…," Machi's voice trailed off then she averted her face coldly and crossed her arms.

Hisoka smiled slowly as he took a step towards her, "Actually, what I meant was why didn't you even try to stop the rumors about you and Illumi?" Machi didn't reply but neither did she move away as Hisoka put his arms around her, "You let it spread knowing that it'll reach my ears sooner or later. You knew that and I believe you were counting on it. Why? So you could continue tormenting me, huh, you little witch."

Hisoka playfully ducked as Machi took a swing at him then she informed him coolly, "I don't know what you're implying but don't bother fooling me. You were actually relieved that I broke off our engagement."

Hisoka shook his head as he pulled Machi closer. "No, I wasn't." He told her a little less harshly, "I swore to myself that day you broke up with me that never again will I let you have that power over me. I promised myself that even if it was you, never would I come crawling, kneeling or begging you to take me back."

Machi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really? And what would you call this?" she asked dryly.

Hisoka chuckled as he said, "But I'm not crawling, kneeling or begging now, am I?" He ducked again as Machi tried to hit him again.

They were in this playful mood when somebody coughed for attention.

"I see, so this was your plan all along, wonder why I hadn't guessed," Illumi commented dryly as he surveyed them. He leaned easily at the doorway. "So do you mind telling me what you're going to say to your soon-to-be-ex-fiancée, Hisoka?"

"Oh no, Biscuit," Machi said as she struggled to escape from Hisoka's embrace. He didn't let her and he addressed Illumi cheerfully, "Don't worry. I'll come and assure her that she won't be expected to spend the rest of her life with me. I'm sure she'll be greatly relieved to hear that."

Illumi smiled wryly then Hisoka added slyly, "I seem to have given you some troubles, my friend. But don't worry, I'll properly compensate you for that."

"Ah, good. You'll receive the bill from me tomorrow."

Hisoka laughed, "Oh, but I'm not thinking of monetary compensation. Seeing that you're going to be my best man, I would have to return the favor and be your best man too." Illumi's eyebrows rose. "And you don't have to exert any effort, none at all. I already have someone in mind." Hisoka grinned enigmatically.

Illumi was about to retort when he saw Hisoka turn to Machi again. He hastily exited the room and made his way out of the house. Blech! But he didn't really care to see any displays of affection, he left all that to his amorous friend. _I won't let that happen to me_, Illumi stoutly assured himself. Then properly assured, he whistled 'Love is All Around Me' as he made his way home.

**- O W A R U -**

**_A/N:_** See? Really short and I finally got it out of my head. And Prizz-chan, hope you liked it!

Hmmm, as I think about it, I could have made this a sequel to 'A Hunter's Love Story'. But anyway, if only Hisoka wasn't psychotic, crazed and trisexual, and an anime character too, I would be really happy, heheh. I would also be happy for your reviews, comments or reactions. +wink, wink+

(trisexual: tries anything once)


End file.
